


Моей жене пятнадцать лет

by Scarlet Cross (fading_stardust)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_stardust/pseuds/Scarlet%20Cross





	Моей жене пятнадцать лет

Моей жене пятнадцать лет.  
Я приглашаю ее на чай.   
Ну а потом — украдкой в след  
Смотрю ей. Невзначай. 

Моей жене пятнадцать лет,   
Она совсем еще дитя.   
И я ей будто бы отец,   
Ведь мне пятьдесят два.


End file.
